Boysitter
by Amalia with EunHae
Summary: "Aegi.. jangan pecahin guci itu. Gucinya seharga 7 juta. Kalau lagi badmood, pecahkan saja yang harganya 1 juta." / Kenapa sih Wookie harus menggunting potongan iklan babysitter? Kenapa nggak kuli bangunan saja? / HAEHYUK! Repost karena dihapus sama adminnya.. so, saya posting ulang di akun baru karena akun lama di locked sementara. tetep review yaa, walaupun repost :)
1. Chapter 1

Boysitter

Title : Boysitter

Author : Amalia a.k.a Lee Eunhae

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, dll lah -_-

Pair : Haehyuk/EunHae, dll-_-

Genre : Full Romance

Rated : T (aman^^)

Warning : This is Boys Love! Don't like, don't read! Terinspirasi dari novel "Boysitter" karya Muharram R, plot berbeda tapi banyak percakapan yang sama..

Ini FF Repost aku dari akun yang lama Official Amalia.. karena FF Boysitter di akun itu udah dihapus sama adminnya gatau kenapa -_- jadi aku repost di akun yang baru.. makasih.. minta reviewnya lagi yaa.. :)

=========================================EunHae======================================

"Mianhae? Memangnya mobilku bisa mulus lagi hanya dengan perkataan maafmu? Cat mobilku itu harganya 1 juta won, tau nggak sih?"

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja, tadi ada truk, dan.. dan…"

"Oke-oke! Aku memaafkanmu sekarang. Tapi ingat ya, kau harus mengganti cat mobilku, besok!"

"BESOK?! Mana bisa aku mencari uang 1 juta won dalam sehari?!"

.

.

.

.

"Anda.. menerima menerima bagaimana pun kondisinya? Saya belum menceritakan tentang putra saya lho!"

"Putra saya ini benar – benar nakal. Dia bisa sangat manja dan bisa menghancurkan rumah dalam waktu lima detik."

"Aegi.. jangan pecahin guci itu. Gucinya seharga 7 juta. Kalau lagi badmood, pecahkan saja yang harganya 1 juta."

.

.

.

.

_Menjadi babysitter dengan gaji 2 juta won sih, yang diasuhnya pasti benar – benar monster. Bisa saja anaknya gorilla, ikan paus atau T-Rex. Atau bayinya mungil namun di dalam popoknya ada bahan peledak? Atau bocah kecil yang wajahnya manis namun dia itu melayang karena dia hantu? Atau bayinya itu terlalu jenius? Atau bayi itu bisa berbulu lebat? Atau bayi itu lebarnya hanya dua senti? Ahh pokoknya dua juta won tidak akan dibayar dengan mudah.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa sih Wookie harus menggunting potongan iklan babysitter? Kenapa tidak kuli bangunan saja?_

Keep or delete?

mianhae buat para reader dan reviewers.. ff ini dihapus sama admin FFn di akun yang lama.. jadi aku repost di akun yang baru.. takut dihapus lagi soalnya. dan lagi akun yang lama di locked sama adminnya untuk beberapa saat. takutnya ga dibalikkin.. tapi tetep review yaa.. supaya aku tetep semangat nerusin ff ini sampe selesai :)

Ada yang mau berteman dengan sayaa? Follow Off_Amalia .. haha #promosi-_-


	2. Chapter 2

Boysitter

Title : Boysitter

Chapter : 1/?

Author : Amalia a.k.a Lee Eunhae

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Leetuk and others

Pair : Haehyuk/EunHae and others

Genre : Romance, lil bit humor

Rated : T (aman^^)

Warning : This is Boys Love! Typos! Don't like, don't read! Terinspirasi dari novel "Boysitter" karya Muharram R, plot berbeda tapi banyak percakapan yang sama..

=========================================EunHae======================================

Di pagi yang indah, seorang namja manis masih bergelung di balik selimut hangatnya. Namja manis itu sepertinya begitu terlarut sampai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pagi hampir berlalu.

_Cklek.._ *gak enak amat yak-_-*

Seorang namja cantik paruh baya membuka pintu kamar namja manis tersebut. Melihat anak laki laki semata wayangnya itu masih tidur, ia segera berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"Hyukie.. ireonna.. Hyukie tidak akan sekolah?" ujar namja cantik paruh baya itu sambil menepuk nepuk paha(*-*) namja yang ia panggil hyukie.

"eungh.." hanya ada lenguhan kecil dari bibir kissable itu.

"Hyukjae-ah.. ireonna! Sudah siang, nanti telat ke sekolah." Ujar namja itu lagi.

"Emmhh.. Eomma? Aku masih ngantuk. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang jam setengah tujuh, Hyukie."

"Masih jam setengah tuj- Mwo? MWOO? Jam setengah tujuh?! Eommaa.. aku akan telaat.."

_Brug! Brug! Sreeet! _

"Eommaa.. kenapa tidak bangunkan aku lebih pagi?" ucap Hyukjae tergesa – gesa setelah meloncat kesana – kemari dan berhasil mengambil handuk dengan bunyi 'Brug! Brug! Sreeet!' itu.

_Brakk! Sreet sreet sreet! Brug! Brug! BRAKKK!_

Akhirnya Hyukjae dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi dengan bunyi gaduh yang dibuatnya itu. Meninggalkan sang eomma dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar.

=========================================EunHae======================================

_Astaga aku sudah sangat telat.. padahal sekarang ada rapat club.. ANDWAEE! aku sudah susah susah memasuki club itu.. Otte? Otte? Bagaimana kalau aku dikeluarkan?T_T_

Hyukjae terus saja bergemelut dengan pikiran –pikiran negatifnya sambil terus mengkayuh sepedahnya. Memang sih, masuk sekolah masih setengah jam lagi, tapi masakahnya ia ada rapat club pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau ia dikeluarkan dari club majalah? Padahal DEMI TUHAN ia sudah sangat susah memasuki club itu.. kalau bukan karena bantuan sahabat – sahabatnya mungkin ia tidak akan memasuki club manapun?

Hah? Club manapun? Ya! Hyukjae itu sangat tidak berbakat di bidang ekskul apapun di sekolahnya. Ia sudah di tolak mentah mentah oleh 10 club yang ada di sekolahnya.

Pertama, club memasak. Bagaimana bisa ia diterima di club itu kalau masakan yang bisa ia buat hanya ramen instan. YA! RAMEN INSTAN-_- bahkan untuk membuat telur dadar saja gosong.. terpaksa kedua teman Hyukjae: Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tidak mengikuti club itu juga karena mereka bertiga hanya ingin bergabung di club yang sama. Yeah.. sahabat yang sangaaat baik.

Kedua, Club vokal. Okay, jelas jelas Hyukjae sangat di tolak di club ini karena suaranya yang pas – pasan dan seperti tersendat – sendat saat menyanyi. Tidak seperti suara Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang merdu.

Ketiga, Club Judo. OMG! Apalagi ini.. sangat paraaahh! Tubuh Hyukjae yang kurus itu sudah dipastikan remuk kalau bertarung dengan orang – orang kekar di club ini. Dan lagi.. Ryeowook juga tidak cocok dengan club ini. Lain hal dengan sungmin yang sebenarnya sangat menyukai bela diri.

Dan club lainnya, Orkestra, Tata Busana, Photography, Computer, English Club, Japan Club dan Cheerleader-_- juga sama parahnya. Kalian heran jika mereka tidak berniat memilih club bidang olah raga? itu karena mereka bertiga tidak suka berkeringat yah pengecualian buat ekskul Judo. Mereka selalu ingin tampil fresh. Tidak bau dan berkeringat seperti anak anak club olah raga.. yeah dasar namja namja namja manis dan kyeopta

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hyukjae tidak menyadari bahwa di perempatan ada mobil truk yang datang dari arah kanan.

Tiiiiinnn!

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya akan menabrak sebuat truk besar yang ia yakin apabila ia menabraknya, ia akan hanya tinggal nama.

Hyukjae buru – buru membelokkan sepedanya yang membuat keseimbangannya pergi entah kemana. Ketika dia membelokkan sepedanya..

_Brugg.._

Ia menabrak pinggiran mobil mewah seseorang. Karena panik, Hyukjae terus mengayuh sepedahnya sehingga stangnya menggores bagian badan mobil membuat sebuah garis panjang pada cat mobil berwarna merah terang itu.

Brakk!

Akhirnya Hyukjae terjatuh dari sepedanya. Mobil mewah memberhentikan laju mobilnya di samping Hyukjae dan sepedahnya. Lalu turunlah seorang wanita iblis *plakk berpakaian seragam sama seperti Hyukjae.

"Kyaaa! Mobilku.. dasar kau Hyukjae main tabrak saja.. Huwaaa" kata yeoja ber nametag Jessica Jung itu lebay -_- lalu turunlah seorang yeoja lagi dari dalam mobil itu.

"Kenapa Jess? Ken- OMO! Mobilmu! Ahh tidaakk padahal warnanya sudah bagusss!" kata yeoja bername tag Tiffany Hwang itu tak kalah lebay -_-

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. aku benar – benar tidak sengaja!" cicit Hyukjae. Lalu turunlah 7 orang yeoja dari dalam mobil itu.

Hah 7? tambah dua orang yang sudah diluar berarti 9. _Apa cukup 9 orang itu berada di dalam mobil yang kapasitasnya Cuma 4-5 orang itu? Apa mereka tidak sesak?a kenapa aku jadi merasa mereka begitu kampungan?- _pikir Hyukjae di tengah kekalutan hati dan pikirannya.

"Mianhae? Memangnya mobilku bias mulus lagi hanya dengan perkataan maafmu? Cat mobilku itu harganya 1 juta won, tau nggak sih?" ujar Jessica dengan suara 8 oktafnya-_-

"M-mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja, t-tadi ada truk, dan.. dan…"

"Oke-oke! Aku memaafkanmu sekarang." Ah, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa bernafas begitu lega sekarang. Tapi kata kata lanjutan dari yeoja bedak tebal *mianhae* itu membuatnya merasa ingin terjun dari air terjun tertinggi dan terderas di dunia.

"Tapi ingat ya, kau harus mengganti cat mobilku, besok!" begitulah kata – kata lanjutan dari Jessica.

"BESOK?! Mana bisa aku mencari uang 1 juta won dalam sehari?!" Pekik Hyukjae. Oh Hyukjae benar benar ingin terjun sekarang juga!

"Yah itu sih urusan kamu ya.. pokoknya besok kau harus sudah mengembalikan 1 juta wonku!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. A-aku tidak punya uang s-sebanyak itu. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan tenggang waktu lebih lama? Aku akan berusaha melunasinya." Ujar Hyukjae bernegosiasi.

"Haduuh.. susah ya ngomong sama orang MISKIN! Oke oke.. aku kasih kamu waktu sampai liburan musim panas selesai. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu!"

"T-tapi itu masih sebentar.. bisakah kau memberikan waktu lebih lama?" Hyukjae mengucapkannya sambil memelas. Yaiyalaah.. mana bisa ia mengumpulkan uang 1 juta won dalam waktu 3 minggu dari sekarang – yang dua minggunya adalah hari libur musim panas.

"Dasar ya orang miskin! Sudah dikasih hati malah minta jantung! TIDAK BISA! Pokoknya harus sudah dikembalikan setelah libur musim panas. Titik." Kata Jessica final.

"Ayo guys! Kita sudah hampir telat!"ucap Jessica kepadan ke delapan temannya. Lalu mereka masuk ke mobil.

Nah ini yang membuat Hyukjae penasaran. Apakah kesembilan yeoja itu akan muat masuk ke dalam mobil berkapasitas kecil itu? Dan.. lihat saja sendiri.

"Geser sana, aku sempit!" "aku sudah kesempitan, tidak bisa bergeser" "ah Sooyoung kaki panjangmu mengenai wajahku!" "Yak! Yak! Sunny bokongmu terlalu besar" "Astaga! Kaki siapa inii?"

"Ssstt.. Kalian ini ribut sekali. Dasar kampungan! Berhentilah mengoceh seperti anak bayi!" ucap si pemilik mobil, Jessica. Lalu mobil itu melesat begitu saja.

_Hah? Yang Kampungan itu sebenarnya siapa? Si Penumpang? Atau Si Pemilik Mobil? -_- _- pikir Hyukjae

Tersadar dari pikirannya ia langsung mengecek keadaan sepeda kesayangannya..

"Huuhh.. Bannya kempes, stangnya juga bengkok. Harus direparasi, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Mereparasi sepeda saja aku tidak punya uang, apalagi membayar ganti rugi 1 juta won itu.. ANDWAEE.. Eomma aku harus gimana? Hiks" Hyukjae bermonolog.

Lalu ia bangkit dan menuntun sepedanya menuju sekolah. Pasti bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Ada dua hal yang akan dihadapinya hari ini. Dihukum oleh Petugas Keamanan Sekolah karena telat masuk sekolah dan Dimarahi habis – habisan oleh sang Ketua Club Majalah yang terhormat.

_Sungguh malang nasibmu hari ini, Hyukjae_..

=========================================EunHae======================================

Seorang namja manis bernama Ryeowook memberikan potongan – potongan iklan baris lowongan pekerjaan kepada sahabatnya, Hyukjae.

"Ya ampun.. gomawoyo Wookie. Untung ada kamu. Aku benar – benar menyesal melamun sambil naik sepedah. Coba aku tidak melamun, mungkin aku tidal perlu mencari uang untuk mengganti cat mobil Jessica" ujar Hyukjae sambil memeluk Wookie.

"Iyaa, cheonmaneyo. Aku tidak tau mau berbuat apa, cuma ini yang bisa aku bantu. Aku juga tidak punya uang banyak." Timbal Ryeowook sambil melepas pelukan Hyukjae.

"Iya, kamu bantu aku seperti ini saja aku sudah senang."

"Tapi.. serius nih, tidak perlu dibantu oleh kita?" timbrung Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan(?) Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

"Iya, tidak usah. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum kecut.

"ahh, coba kita lihat lowongan pekerjaan apa saja yang sudah kamu gunting. Hmm.. Babysitter.. babysitter.. babysitter lagi.. babysitter,babysitter. Hah?! Kenapa semua lowongannya babysitter Wookie?" kaget Hyukjae.

"Iya, aku dapat ide dari eommaku. Eommaku juga saat remaja pernah bekerja jadi babysitter."

"Tapi aku kan namja, Wookie T_T"

"Coba saja dulu. Tidak akan buruk, kurasa.." ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, daripada aku tidak bisa membayar hutangku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Gomawoyo sahabatku.. aku mencintai kalian.." Hyukjae langsung memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hh-Hyuk-i..Hyukkie.. sses-aak" lirih mereka berdua.

=========================================EunHae======================================

"Eomma! Aku pulang!" teriak Hyukjae saat sudah sampai di rumah.

"Eoh? Anak eomma sudah pulang.. ayo makan dulu."

"Eomma, aku sudah mendapatkan lowongan pekerjaannya, aku dapat dari Wookie.." kata Hyukjae mengabaikan ajakan eommanya.

Yeah, kemarin malam Hyukjae sudah menceritakan seluruh kejadian sialnya pada eommanya. Pada awalnya eomma Hyukjae sempat marah, tapi akhirnya mulai menerima asalkan Hyukjae bertanggung jawab untuk mengganti kerugian Jessica.

"Baguslah, apa kamu sudah menelepon semuanya?" Tanya Eomma Hyukjae.

"Belum, Eomma.. Mungkin malam ini. Do'akan aku ya eomma =)"

"Iya, eomma do'akan. Maafkan eomma tidak bisa membantu."

"Gwaenchana eomma. Ini kesalahanku, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Anak eomma yang terbaik.. =) oh iya, tadi ada Chullie datang."

"Chullie? Sekarang dimana eomma?"

"Di kamarmu."

Hyukjae langsung melesat menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak woles-_- yeah, karena sepupunya ternyata datang hari ini.

_Brakk!_

"Chullie hyung.. kau datang? Tumben sekali." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Iya, kan biasanya kalau liburan musim panas aku selalu datang kesini" jawab Heechul sambil tetap fokus ke layar laptopnya.

_Hah? Sejak kapan dia biasanya datang saat liburan musim panas? Biasanya juga tidak pernah_- inner Hyukjae. Heechul ini memang liburan musim panas lebih awal karena di sudah berpredikat mahasiswa.

"Pukul berapa hyung berangkat dari Cheongnam?" Tanya Hyukjae mengabaikan protes pada Heechul di otaknya.

"Sesuai jam keberangkatan." Jawabnya.

"Bersama siapa Hyung ke sini?"

"Bersama desiran angin dan kehangatan sore"

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

"Ya, hanya ada dua belokan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dua belokan, kanan dan kiri."

"Ih, tidak penting sekali!" kesal Hyukjae. "Hey, sedang apa sih?" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Ya sedang menatap laptop lah!" Wajah Hyukjae sudah memerah karena marah dengan jawaban – jawaban konyol sepupunya itu.

"Ih, maksudnya apa yang sedang kau buka."

"Ya aku sedang membuka laptop," jawab Heechul masih menyebalkan. Hyukjae yang jengah langsung menghampiri Heechul dan menatap layar laptopnya langsung.

"Hey! Ngapain kamu buka – buka website club majalahku?"

"Sudah deh, diam saja!" lalu Heechul membuka sebuah link di website itu dan muncullah foto kumpulan beberapa namja. "kok tidak ada yang tampan sih? Nemo itu yang mana sih?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aduh! Nemo.. mana mungkin ada di kumpulan namja seperti ini? Hanya anak – anak jenius saja yang ada di sini. Lagian dia bersekolah di Nadam High School dan punya kelompok sendiri" timbal Hyukjae. Lalu ia mengklik link bertuiskan "Nadam High School". Lalu muncullah beberapa foto yang berkaitan.

"Huwaa… ini Si Nemo itu kan? Tampannya.." kata Heechul berfangirl ria.

_Muka mirip ikan itu disebut ganteng? Sakit mata ya?_

Bisa dilihat Heechul mendownload semua foto foto Sang Nemo di webpage itu.

"Liat Hyukkie! Aku sekarang punya foto Donghae… huwaa! Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada seluruh isi kampus! Pasti iri."

"Hah? Penghuni kampus?"

"Iyaa, hampir seluruh penghuni kampus itu fans Lee Donghae.."

"Hah?" dan Hyukjae pun pingsan -_-

=========================================EunHae======================================

Hyukjae sudah menelepon 12 nomor yang ada di potongan iklan lowongan kerja itu. Kebanyakan meminta Hyukjae bekerja minggu ini. Ada juga yang menginginkan bekerja tetap. Padahal Hyukjae hanya akan bekerja beberapa hari-atau minggu saja dan itupun harus di hari libur musim panas.

Akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan dua ibu muda. Yang satu menitipkan anaknya karena akan menghadiri undangan kolega bersama suaminya. Dan yang satu lagi menjaga bayi kembar karena orang tuanya mengurus perceraian selama dua hari.

Tinggal menelepon nomor terakhir. Nomor ini benar – benar cantik. Sampai – sampai Hyukjae sudah hapal di luar kepala. Setelah beberapa bunyi 'beep' akhirnya ada yang mengangkatnya.

_"Ya.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana._

_ "Saya.. saya akan melamar untuk menjadi babysitter putra anda." Jawab Hyukjae._

_ "Oh, baiklah – baiklah.. anda sudah mengerti prosedurnya?"_

_ "Maaf, saya belum tahu."_

_ "Tidak apa –apa kok. Begini, minggu depan saya akan pergi ke Kanada untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat penting dan memakan waktu satu minggu. Jadi, kalau anda berminat menjadi pengasuh putra saya, anda harus menginap di rumah saya selama satu minggu."_

_ "Baiklah."_

_ "Dan.. kebanyakan babysitter yang mencoba melamar langsung menolak begitu saya sebutkan ciri – ciri putra saya, jadi.. mungkin.."_

Dalam pikiran Hyukjae langsung muncul beberapa jenis bayi. Bisa saja bayinya sangat nakal. Atau bayinya agak agak aneh. Atau bayinya sakit sakitan. Atau bayinya terlalu berat. Atau bayinya terlalu lemah. Atau bayinya idiot, embisil, debil. Atau mungkin bayinya terlalu cerewet? Saking cerewetnya itu bayi begitu lahir langsung marah marah?

_"Saya.. menerima apapun yang terjadi." _Ucap Hyukjae dengan deg – degan.

_"Anda menerima bagaimanapun kondisinya? Saya belum menceritakan tentang putra saya lhoo.."_

_ "Tidak apa –apa, tapi kalau anda ingin memberikan beberapa cirri – cirinya pada saya, silahkan."_

_ "Putra saya ini benar – benar nakal. Dia bisa sangat manja dan bisa menghancurkan rumah dalam waktu lima detik."_

_Prang!_ Tiba – tiba terdengar suara benda pecah dari ujung telepon.

_"Aegi.. jangan pecahin guci itu. Gucinya seharga 7 juta. Kalau lagi badmood, pecahkan saja yang harganya 1 juta."_

Aduh ya.. semakmur apa sih wanita ini..

_"Oh, maaf. Anak saya sedang marah karena tidak diizinkan keluar rumah malam ini."_

_ Anaknya kelelawar ya, agashi?_

_ "Jadi.. putra saya itu.."_

_ "Ya?"_

_"Ya.. putra saya itu membutuhkan sedikit tenaga ekstra untuk diasuh. Kalau anda memang menerima tawaran ini, anda harus membacakan beberapa dongeng sebelum dia tidur, atau anda harus menemaninya mandi atau mungkin terkadang anda harus menyuapinya kalau sedang bermain PS."_

_"Oh.. baiklah"_ Hyukjae nyengar – nyengir di depan telepon. Anak kecil memang seperti itu kan?

_"Kalau begitu, lusa temui saya di TLJ Caffe. Kita bicarakan tentang peraturan, gaji, juga sedikit hal yang harus anda lakukan."_

_ "Oke"_

_ "Ngng.. tapi anda benar – benar menerima tawaran saya?"_

_ "Ya, mungkin saja. Saya akan berusaha untuk mencoba."_

_ "Oh, oke.. Aegi! Mau kemana kamu? Jangan kabur! Ahjumma! Cepat kejar Aegi. Oh maafkan saya.." _Wanita itu datang lagi sambil terengah – engah.

_ "Ngomong – ngomong, anda punya pengalaman dalam mengurus anak?"_

_ "Hm.. y-ya.. beberapa bayi sih, sering" _ungkap Hyukjae bohong

_ "Oh ya? Anda sudah memiliki buah hati?"_

_ "Tentu saja belum, saya masih 17 tahun. Saya masih sekolah menengah. Saya menjadi babysitter untuk penghasilan tambahan."_

_ "Oh, bagus sekali.. kalau begitu kamu bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan putraku yang sebenarnya."_

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

_ "Hm.. nama kamu?"_

_ "Lee Hyukjae.. bisa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie."_

_ "Nama saya Jungsu, bisa dipanggil Leeteuk.. kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Hyunnie"_

_ "Hyukkie.."_

_ "Oh, maaf Hyukkie. Aegi! Ayo eomma ceritakan dongeng yang kemarin, chagi.."_

Tuut Tuut…

Wanita itu menutup teleponnya duluan.

Oke, sekarang Hyukjae mendapatkan 3 orang ibu yang bayinya akan kuasuh. Aku tinggal berlatih saja supaya tidak terlalu kaku saat mengurus bayi – bayi itu.

_Hyukjae! Fighting!_

=========================================EunHae======================================

_-TBC-_

Ini repost! FF ini dari akun lama aku yang Official Amalia. aku repost karena ff ini di hapus sama adminnya.. T_T dan aku ganti akun karena akun aku di locked sementara -_-

aku minta maaf sama readers dan reviwers .. khususnya reviewers karena review kalian kehapus.. aku bener bener menyesallll... aku gatau apa yang salah sama ff aku sampe di hapus, tapi aku berusaha akan intropeksi..

aku tetep minta review yaa walaupun udah review di posting pertama :) sekali lagi mianhae..


End file.
